1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to jewellery, especially to a fastening structure of jewellery.
2. Description of the Prior Art(s)
People decorate themselves with cosmetics, clothes, and jewellery. The jewellery, such as a necklace, a bracelet, an anklet, and the like, has a chain and two fasteners respectively mounted on two ends of the chain. As the chain is worn around a neck, a wrist, or an ankle and the fasteners are fastened with each other, the jewellery does not drop therefrom.
With reference to FIG. 4, a conventional fastening structure of jewellery comprises a chain 40, a connecting seat 50, and a connecting assembly 60. The chain 40 has two ends.
The connecting seat 50 is attached to one of the ends of the chain 40 and has an end surface, two opposite outer side surfaces, an insertion recess 51, an end edge, a guiding slot 52, and two locking protrusions 53. The insertion recess 51 is formed in the end surface of the connecting seat 50. The end edge of the connecting seat 50 is defined on the end surface of the connecting seat 50 and around the insertion recess 51. The guiding slot 52 is formed through the connecting seat 50 and extends through the end edge of the connecting seat 50. The locking protrusions 53 are respectively formed on the outer side surfaces of the connecting seat 50.
The connecting assembly 60 is mounted on the other end of the chain 40 and has a resilient connector 61 and two locking rings 62. The resilient connector 61 is V-shaped and has a connecting end 611, an abutting end 612, an end edge, and a pressing protrusion 613. The connecting end 611 is attached to the chain 40. The abutting end 612 is opposite to and corresponds to the connecting end 611. The end edge of the resilient connector 61 is formed on the abutting end 612. The pressing protrusion 613 is formed on the end edge of the resilient connector 61. When the pressing protrusion 613 is pressed, the abutting end 612 moves toward the connecting end 611. When the pressing protrusion 613 is released, the abutting end 612 resiliently rebounds. The locking rings 62 are pivotally mounted respectively on two opposite sides of the chain 40.
During insertion of the resilient connector 61 into the insertion recess 51 of the connecting seat 50, the pressing protrusion 613 slides in and along the guiding slot 52 of the connecting seat 50, and the abutting end 612 of the resilient connector 61 is pressed by the connecting seat 50 and resiliently abuts an inner sidewall of the connecting seat 50. Then the locking rings 62 are turned to respectively hook on the locking protrusions 53 of the connecting seat 50 to prevent the resilient connector 61 from departing from the connecting seat 50.
However, when the jewellery with the conventional fastening structure is worn on the neck, the wrist, or the ankle, the locking rings 62 are easily hooked by other articles, such as clothes, hair, and so on. Accordingly, the locking rings 62 disengage from the locking protrusions 53 easily. Moreover, the resilient connector 61 lacks elasticity after a long-term use and cannot abut against the connecting seat 50 firmly. Thus, the resilient connector 61 slides out of the insertion recess 51 of the connecting seat 50 easily even by a slight pull, causing the ends of the chain 40 to disengage from each other and the jewellery drops off and gets lost. Furthermore, although the locking protrusions 53 of the connecting seat 50 and the locking rings 62 on the connector 61 allow the ends of the chain 40 to securely connect to each other, the locking protrusions 53 and the locking rings 52 also cause the conventional fastening structure to have a complicated structure and bulky size.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a fastening structure of jewellery to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.